Shut up and kiss me
by NewPaladin
Summary: Normally Lucia lets him take the initiative. Sometimes, however, Bastian can be very unperceptive.


Nnnh! There needs to be more Lucia/Bastian out there. They're so much fun :D Anyway. I hereby bring you seductive!Lucia. (She totally wears the pants in this relationship).

Originally written for a prompt on the kink meme.

* * *

"- that hills and valleys, dales and -"

Lucia sighed lowly. Bastian was once again reading poems to her. It was not that she didn't like hearing his voice - no, that was honestly the only reason why she didn't tell him that she was not that fond of poems. But sometimes it was a bit tedious. Especially when she wanted to do _other_ things.

She let her hand glide through her hair. It was very soft and silky. Earlier Bastian had combed her hair; she liked it when he did that. He would often stroke her neck, maybe place a kiss on her shoulders or behind her ears, or massage her scalp. It was a very sensual experience for her and he knew that. It would normally always lead to more.

But not today. Maybe he hadn't noticed that she wanted him. Lucia grabbed a strand of hair and started to braid it; she was bored and needed to do something. She had told him earlier that she was tired and that she had a slight headache. She regretted that now; she was definitely not too tired for sex.

With a small frown - and probably a slight pout - she raked her hand through her braid; she didn't like braids anyway. Lucia threw a glance over her shoulder towards her lover. Bastian was sitting in an armchair next to the fireplace with a heavy book in his hands. The flickering light gave his dark blond hair a golden glow.

Lucia looked at him for a while, observing the movement of his lips, the little wrinkles around his eyes, and the fire reflecting in his eyes. This whole picture - Bastian, the fire, the warmth - gave her a feeling of being at home.

And he looked extremely handsome in this light.

"- I will make thee beds of roses, with a thousand fragrant posies, -"

Lucia turned back and looked at her hands for a second. Then a small sly smile crept on her face. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, opened the top buttons of her night shirt and stood up from the chaise longue.

"- A belt of straw and ivy buds, With coral clasps an-" Bastian stopped surprised when he noticed Lucia´s movement. He continued with a smile, watching her smooth, cat-like walk. "And amber studs; And if-" She stopped in front of him, touching his legs with hers, putting her hands on his cheeks. He watched her curiously; he knew the poem by heart anyway. "these pleasures may thee move, Come live with me-"

She dipped low and pressed a hard kiss on his lips. Bastian seemed to be surprised by her fierceness at first, but he quickly returned the kiss. Lucia pulled back slightly, close enough to see nothing but him and far enough to not be tempted to kiss him again. She supported herself on her arms, resting her palms on the worn-out armrest and therewith effectively cornering him.

"- and be my love," Bastian whispered. Lucia raised her head slightly and pushed her chest forward. Bastian´s eyes flickered downwards. He should have an excellent view. When he looked up again, a seductive smile had found its way on Lucia´s face. Bastian only raised his eyebrows.

Lucia shifted and raised one hand to tug at Bastian´s hair-band. The golden locks bounced slightly when they were freed and fanned out on his back; Lucia grabbed a strand and twisted it around her forefinger. She liked the feel of them; they were like straw. It was a nice difference to her own hair.

She felt surprisingly soft hands on her hips. Lucia looked into his eyes again. There was an amused glint. "Shall we move on to other activities?" he asked with a crooked grin.

Instead of answering, Lucia straightened and pulled Bastian over to the chaise longue. Why should they go into the less warm bedroom, when the reading room was perfect?

* * *

The poem is called "The Passionate Shepherd To His Love", written by Christopher Marlowe.


End file.
